


Let the Pieces Fall

by xmencomicsmarvel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The First Order Sucks, Top Kylo Ren, pryde is a dick, suggested one-sided pryde/hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmencomicsmarvel/pseuds/xmencomicsmarvel
Summary: After reconditioning Hux to make him his perfect plaything, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren forces the generals responsible to watch.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	Let the Pieces Fall

Kylo is impressed with the four generals’ restraint, going through the meeting and ignoring the sound of skin against skin as best they could. I was impossible, of course, to completely ignore it. How could they be expected to ignore their old rival bouncing on the Supreme Leader’s cock?

Armitage Hux might as well have been a different man. His hair was without its usual products, loose and wavy in a way the ex-general would never have allowed it to be before. Kylo preferred the way it felt in his hands, preferred the way it moved as Hux did. His face was softer, too, relaxed from the loss of pressure and responsibility. The only time Kylo had seen Hux’s face lose that ridged expression had been when his predecessor, Snoke, had accidentally (though the old husk would never admit it) knocked him unconscious by force-throwing him into a wall. Stripped of his uniform, he looked so much smaller. A weaker creature, too weak to have destroyed five planets and countless innocents- but he had, in another life.

The thought of such a creature sitting in his lap now gave him a rush that couldn’t be replicated.

His throne was a black obelisk standing tall on a platform, the stairs below leading down to a wide table. The four generals he’d ordered speak to him about their progress sat looking up at them. General Dantan to the far left, Maroon to his right, Pryde to hers and finally Thanisson to the far right. A relative to one of Hux’s still loyal officers, if he wasn’t mistaken. Pity that General Thanisson didn’t feel the same.

Kylo could feel each of them react to every sound their old rival made- breathy sighs and whines fell out of the redhead’s mouth- all because of himself. In more ways than one, in fact. Kylo had been _very_ specific in his instructions to the officers in charge of reconditioning. The consequences for failure were made crystal clear. The man could no longer hold anything back: pain or pleasure. 

“A reb- rebel sect was dispatched…” General Dantan stumbled over his words, squirming in his seat when a moan echoed through the wide chamber. Kylo used to think the room was a garish waste of space, but was quickly seeing its benefits.

General Maroon was the only one who he could feel was vaguely pleased to see her former rival, in her eyes, brought so low. No one had seen him since he’d been dragged- red-faced and screaming obscenities- down to reconditioning. A programme he’d overseen himself, to add insult to injury. Most had assumed he’d be killed outright when Kylo took over as Supreme Leader, their mutual hatred being practically sewn into the fabric of the First Order. Even Hux had assumed he was on borrowed time.

They were all misreading his intent. Maroon was considering this open permission to undermine the loyalty to Hux still present among officers within the First Order. She saw this display as an invitation, a show of trust, a reward for years of loyal service.

Kylo could imagine her leaving the chamber as soon as she was permitted and whispering poison into waiting ears, dismantling everything Hux had built over years out of spite.

Thanisson squirmed out of more than fear. Shame and arousal seeped out of his pores. The man’s eyes were glued to the table. Kylo let him, watching the man try and fail to not listen to them. He, perhaps based on tales from the young officer, seemed to assume this was merely how Kylo acted, like more of a feral beast than a man.

If Thanisson acted like a wilting flower, Pryde was a thundering storm trapped in a man’s skin. Rage swirled inside of his mind, scattering his thoughts like the remains of a ship in a crash. Had he not been a force null, Kylo might have seen potential. As it was, there was nothing the older man could do but stew in his jealous rage, unable to think clearly from the weight of it. It didn’t surprise the Supreme Leader to see he’d wanted the redhead, he wasn’t the only one, but it wasn’t just lust. He wanted to be the one to force Hux to submit, he wanted Hux’s obedience. He wanted to _hurt_ , to strike fear into the other man. As it was, all he could do was keep seated and be reminded of his own powerlessness.

Poor Dantan came the closest to the right conclusion: he saw this as a punishment and a test. They’d all been through the academy, had all been made to perform under pressure. _I can do this, I can do this_ , Kylo could almost hear Dantan repeat to himself. A mantra, a prayer. Sweat pooled on the man’s forehead and dripped down his face.

Kylo could almost sympathise. He’d chosen to stay fully clothed, only setting his cock free. It was becoming unbearably warm, but it felt right. He enjoyed the contrast of his gloved hands against Hux’s bare skin, pale and flushed all at once.

Kylo was close now, he could feel it. So was Hux, his keening, desperate moans getting somehow even louder, his own cock pressed between them leaking. Kylo took one hand off the redhead’s waist to grasp it firmly, fisting it in time to Hux fucking himself on Kylo’s cock.

It only took a few more minutes for Hux to cry out and collapse, boneless, onto him. Kylo, used to this, knew it was time to take over. Hux was more than light enough for him to grab, with both hands on his waist, forcing the man’s smaller body up and down at a pace the other man would feel for days to come. Right now, the man seemed like he was barely there, high off his own orgasm.

Kylo might have been tempted to finish on the table below, with Hux face-first on the black metal, but thought better of it. As fun as it would be to cause General Thanisson to faint, Pryde might misread his intentions: he might view it as an invitation to interact, to touch. The thought almost ruined the moment Kylo felt himself spill into Hux. He let out a low groan into Hux’s throat.

When he lifted his head, he could still hear Dantan’s voice droning on and on about the projected budget for supplies. “That’s enough.” He said. Dantan stopped himself mid-sentence, dropping his pad onto the table like it was on fire.

The relic at the table, Pryde, breathed slowly, careful not to let his emotions boil over. The other two didn’t dare breath, waiting for their Supreme Leader to speak again.

Kylo was more comfortable with action.

He let Hux drape himself over the throne, recovering himself fully. Hux was content to be naked, still blissed out and tired. His breathing was slow and measured, but Kylo knew the chill would soon reach him. He undid his cloak and tossed it over him.

The generals behind him remained silent, even as he turned around. Even as he stepped towards them, the lightsaber that he kept at his side now in his right hand.

He admired their restraint, if nothing else.

The screaming only started when he plunged it, ignited, into Dantan’s chest, slashing across to cleave him almost in two.

The others were soon running towards the door. Pryde, the old dog, reached it first, fists pounding uselessly at the entrance to perceived safety. Surely, they had to already know all hope was lost? Judging by Thanisson's screaming, perhaps not.

Maroon was cut down just as quickly, her tongue made silent forever as her head rolled along the floor. Her face was frozen in its last look of terror, the scream dead in her mouth even as it still rang in Kylo’s ears.

Thanisson and Pryde were slower, the older man fighting back and holding the younger general in front of him as a shield. One last cowardly act- and a useless one at that, but it didn’t matter to Kylo. Truth be told, he was bored of it all before the task was even finished- and a little concerned that these were supposed to be some of his best men.

All the while, he could feel Hux’s gaze hot on his back. When he turned to return the look, he could swear he saw some of that old fire in the man’s eyes. But, just as quickly as it had appeared, it was replaced with the sleepy, content look the other man often wore after fucking. It had been nearly half a year since Hux had first come back from reconditioning, but Kylo still hadn’t gotten used to it. He couldn’t get past it, though he’d enjoyed keeping the man in his quarters, all to himself.

A part of him liked the thought of it: the old Hux at his side again. He didn’t the challenge. He needed to have someone say ‘no’ to him. Perhaps that was why he’d kept him alive and close by, but the thought of waking him made him wary. If Hux ever woke up, Kylo was sure he wouldn’t know until he felt the knife carving through his throat.

Hux was a strong man, in some ways. Stronger than he looked. He’d break it himself, given enough time.

Until then, Kylo would start to build a list of reasons to not kill him outright. He absentmindedly kicked the remains of one of the generals, though who’s torso it was exactly he couldn’t be sure of. Those four had been the ones to come to him with proof Hux had been planning to flee; the four of them were well-known rivals for Hux’s position, even before his rise to power. If he’d read that brief moment of animalistic satisfaction right, he’d enjoyed Kylo’s display.

Four of Hux’s enemies: it was a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! So yeah, I imagined this as Hux slowly breaking out of his conditioning, with Kylo both happy about this and afraid. Let me know what you think, or if there's anything more you'd like to see.


End file.
